shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yasha/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Physical Strength Yasha has great strength due to his constant training, to the point he can crack boulders with his fist and constantly trains in the hopes of one day defeating a giant single-handedly. Agility Yasha has above average agility but this can be increased to mind boggling levels through the use of Keisou: Lensing Footwork. Which is a technique that massively increases his speed at the cost of losing strength and impact in his punches due to his lowered weight. So while he can hit faster he won't hit harder. Along with his agility Yasha is extremely flexible able to move and position his body in impossible ways which combined with his strong reflexes let him avoid blows like a contortionist. Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Devil Fruit For further information: Gaikan-Gaikan no Mi (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary: can make apparitions Type: Paramecia Usage: Creates temporary, Physical apparitions of the user or any body-part Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments List of Techniques Devil Fruit For further information: ''Gaikan-Gaikan no Mi'' Yasha has consumed the Gaikan-Gaikan no Mi, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that lets him create temporary physical "apparitions" of himself or a body part. Yasha normally uses the fruit to create copies of his limbs for long range attacks. Whenever the ability is activated the user is surrounded by a chilly pale blue aura (Which is a result of his soul trying to make enough ectoplasm to manifest outside his body). Gaikan Basics * Phantom Glove(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha's first and most basic attack, it consists of Yasha gathering ectoplasm around his fist to make a copy of it before punching a opponent. Due to the coating covering Yasha's hands he is able to touch and handle more dangers materials than other members in the crew. * Phantom Shot(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yash's first long range attack that works similar to Shigan. By gathering ectoplasm around one of his fingers Yasha can launch a shot of ectoplasm in the form of his finger towards his enemies. ** Phantom Blind(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha launches two Phantom Shots at his enemies eyes attempting to temporarily blind them. ** Phantom Bullet(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha preforms a technique similar to Kumadori's Shishi Shigan and rapidly jabs back and forth until they launch air bullets. * ' Phantom Impact'(ファントム,Fantomu)- Using the principal of a Pile Bunker with his arm as the piston Yasha gathers up some ectoplasm and then focuses it behind his arm, before he punches a opponent and forces the energy through his arm like a stake. The energy fires into the opponent and launches them into the air, before dissipating. Due to the way its used this is a extremely close range technique. ** Phantom Jackhammer(ファントム,Fantomu)- * Phantom Meteor(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha gathers up a large amount of ectoplasm focused above his head before firing large amounts of shots from the sky at opponents like a meteor. Due to that large amount of shots fired the impact is weaker than a bullet, but can still stagger and incapacitate opponents ** Phantom Shower(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha creates a stronger version of meteor that splits into a barrage of Phantom Busters that shoot through the opponents with the power of cannonballs. * Phantom Buster(ファントム,Fantomu)- A improved version of Shot Yasha gathers up ectoplasm around his arm before launching it off towards a enemy in that shape. ** Phantom Repeater(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha creates multiple limbs that overlap out of ectoplasm before launching it at a enemy. The overlap allows this technique to repeatedly hit his opponent one after another, however each hit is weaker than the last. * Phantom Arms(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha uses ectoplasm to create arms anywhere on or around his body defend himself and counter-attack by repelling enemies and their weapons when they get too close. Due to being able to form anywhere they are useful for surprise attacks and can easily land strikes due to enemies not expecting them. ** Phantom Anchor(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha fires arms from himself into floor, walls, digging them into anything in the environment that can prevent him from being moved. While mainly a defensive technique it can also be used to make sure a enemy doesn't escapel ** Phantom Twister(ファントム,Fantomu)- Using his ectoplasmic hands Yasha grabs his enemies and tosses them around or spins them in a circle while making sure that whoever he's spinning ends up closer to him than before. Yasha can also use this to make whatever's lying around spin around around him like a temporary barrier or distraction ** Phantom Pull(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha creates arms around him to pull him towards whatever he desires however this is draining due to having to focus on himself, his surroundings, and his opponents. ** Phantom Catch(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha uses the arms to catch objects and weapons aimed at him, this can also be used as a airbag to catch friends and important objects. ** Phantom Repel(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha creates arms to help push people and objects away from his body. ** Phantom Restrict(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha summons hands to act like chains that can be used against opponents by restraining them temporarily, or to slowing them down. * Phantom Shotgun(ファントム,Fantomu)- Using more energy he creates a barrage of arms to pummel multiple foes * Phantom Double(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha releases ectoplasm to create a double of himself to help with battle by attacking or confusing the enemy. Creating a double requires some focus and can't be made instantly. ** Phantom Shadow(ファントム,Fantomu)- After creating the Double Yasha orders it to repeat his actions, so to help keep enemies at bay. ** Phantom Shield(ファントム,Fantomu)- After creating a Double Yasha sends the copy to take a hit for him or a ally ** Phantom Mirror(ファントム,Fantomu)- After a Double is made Yasha has it mimic his movements to trap his opponents * Phantom Stomp(ファントム,Fantomu)- * Phantom Wings(ファントム,Fantomu)- By sprouting a hundred hands from his shoulder blades Yasha is able to replicate Nico Robins Cien Fleru :Wing and Fly For 3 Seconds. His wings can also support the weight of a second person * Phantom Giant(ファントム,Fantomu)- * Phantom Boots(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha creates a second leg over his first in order to increase his movement speed to the point of being blinding and impossible to track with the naked eye, this makes it easier to dodge attacks while increasing the power of his attacks. His Jumping ability also increases to the point where he can jump over houses easily. ** Phantom Walk(ファントム,Fantomu)- This technique allows Yasha to walk and jump on the air itself, allowing him to stay in the air for longer than usual. Yasha uses this technique to cross great distances without touching the ground, and allows him to set up swift, aerial attacks. * Phantom Possessed(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yashas entire body is over whelmed by a green glow as every single part of his body is infused and replicated with ectoplasm. after completing this process Yasha gains complete control of his body along with better reflexes Gaikan Advance * P Flying Woodpecker(ファントム,Fantomu)- This is a improved version of P Impact combined with P Buster Yasha compresses the amount of energy needed for into his fingers and launches a miniature version of Impact that is both stronger and faster than the normal version, due to its smaller size making its attack power is more focused and damaging, without losing power over a distance like the previous version. Woodpecker can also ricochet or or phase through if Yasha wants. ** P Woodpecker Pack(ファントム,Fantomu)- This is a new Version of Blaster that like can be fired like a chain-gun one after another or like a shotgun with the woodpecker spiting whenever to split the damage among foes. ** P Woodpecker Spiral(ファントム,Fantomu)- This version of Woodpecker spins to increase Piercing power allowing the user to drill through thing due to it's high speed rotation. Where a regular version is similar to Shingan Spiral is closer to a miniature Rokugan in terms of damage ** P Woodpecker Talon(ファントム,Fantomu)- Focuses on controlling woodpecker movements to use it like rope to bind his opponents. Due to being made from ectoplasm this is much his strength this ** P Phantom Woodpecker(ファントム,Fantomu)- This the almost perfected version of woodpecker that move at nearly the speed of sound that uses principals from Pack, Spiral, and talon to have erratic untraceable movements to confuse his opponents as it homes in to attack them. * P Hummingbirds Gravity(ファントム,Fantomu)- Is a enhanced Version of Push that allows Yasha to move like he's weightless. Yasha creates hundreds of tiny arms to act as feelers, they also slow down opponents by pushing against them and restricting their movements. while other arms push him forward increasing his speed, agility, and power. ** P Hummingbird Soar(ファントム,Fantomu)- ** P Hummingbird Dive(ファントム,Fantomu)- ** P Hummingbirds Prey(ファントム,Fantomu)- * P Owl Bomb(ファントム,Fantomu)- * * P Armored Fowl(ファントム,Fantomu)- - A stronger version of P Piercer that is spread over Yashas entire body combined with ** P Fowl Feathers(ファントム,Fantomu)-- ** P Fowl Asura(ファントム,Fantomu)-- ** P Fowl Deva(ファントム,Fantomu)-- * Phantom Angel(ファントム,Fantomu)- By Combining- Phantom Walk and Wings Yasha is temporarily capable of true flight Bone Tech's Realiszing that he could replicate bones by using extra energy Yasha created new variations of his attacks based on bone. Attacks based on bone tend to be harder and contain a sharpness due to the material being mimiced Phantom Rib cage(ファントム,Fantomu)- Phantom Rib Boomerang(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha constucts a rib out of ectoplasm and throws it a a opponent Phantom Spine Sword(ファントム,Fantomu)- Phantom Spine Whip(ファントム,Fantomu)- Phantom Spine Flail(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yeasha creates a gainat hand that he swings on a chain made of bone Phantom Hammer(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yaah creates a giant versian of his arm to use as a weapon Phantom Spine Spear(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha replicates his entire spine and grows hardens the bones until they can be used as a spear. Phantom Finger Bullets(ファントム,Fantomu)- Phantom Finger Needle(ファントム,Fantomu)- After creating a Finger Bullet he breakes the bone unevenly so that when the bone cut and sinks unevenly into whatever it hits. Phantom Skull Grenade(ファントム,Fantomu)- Phantom Skull Barrage(ファントム,Fantomu)- Phantom Skull Shield(ファントム,Fantomu)- Phantom Skull Hammer(ファントム,Fantomu)- Phantom Skull Transport(ファントム,Fantomu)- Phantom Bone Dagger(ファントム,Fantomu)- Phantom Bone Fragment (ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha recreates a bone before fracturing it so that it forms many sharp pieces of debris that gets launched at a opponents. Phantom Bone Block(ファントム,Fantomu)- Phantom Bone Wall(ファントム,Fantomu)-- Yasha creates a multitude of bones layered over each other to provide temporary cover from large scale attacks. Yasha creates giant versions of his arms or legs to block large attacks and to provide temporary cover. Phantom Bone Knuckles(ファントム,Fantomu)- Phantom Bone Claws(ファントム,Fantomu)- Phantom Bone Club(ファントム,Fantomu)- Phantom Bone Shuriken (ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha summons a spine before seperating it into parts so that he can launch the bones like shuriken Phantom Bone Armor(ファントム,Fantomu)- Is Yashas Magnum Opus it is a technique that combies proberties of all of his previous ones to allow hime to creat a armor around his body that increases his defense and speed while boosting the power of all his attacks Chuusei Kentou Keisou: Light Jabs '''by dropping the weight of his entire body, Yasha uses this technique to deliver jabs at unseen speeds, they carry little strength, but they are useful for fakes and faints. The name is a pun on light (weight) and light (electromagnetic waves) '''Seibi: Electron Hook by distributing the weight of the body evenly between while doing a hooking movement he is able to create a hook punch with the front hand with an insane level of acceleration through use of a titanic centrifugal force leaving the opponent devastated with a lightning fast attacks. It's electron naming come from it's sheer speed when performed. Seibi: Proton Hook works like the Electron Hook, however it uses the dominant back-hand for more power and precision while striking. It's has exactly the same technique but with the hand farther away from the enemy, so it takes longer to reach, so before it hits Yasha must put all his weight into the punch and delivers a more devastating blow. Seibi: Neutron Cross is the trademark technique of Chuusei Kentou, it's a simple cross, performed by either the dominant hand or back hand, by preforming the punch normally before dropping the weight of the body in the last moments before impact Yasha can deliver a punch which carries both power and speed, leaving the opponent damaged. Jester Kenpo Waltz the first aspect of Jester Kenpo, Waltz, relies on awareness of the opponent's movements, and a degree of prediction. By synchronising oneself perfectly with the enemy, users of Waltz can react instantaeneously to their opponent's movements, and easily evade or counter incoming attacks. Training in this aspect of Jester Kenpo leads to deeper awareness of the movements of others, as well as their centers of ballance and position. With practice, this further supports the user by making them much more able to exploit weaknesses in a stance, or overbalance the opponent, while giving them much better control over the pace of a battle when fighting one on one. However, it's principle disadvantage is lack of attacking potential, being, on it's own, a purely defensive form. Effective Use of Waltz in combat requires the user to pay very close attention to their position in relation to the opponent, and is also aided considerably by use of Kenbushoku haki. Prestige Prestige is typically the first attacking style learned by Jester Kenpo practicioners, and is the most commonly seen form. Prestige is unconventional and counterintuitive in it's execution, and is one of the more unique aspects of Jester Kenpo. The principle of Prestige is suprise and sudden movement, relying on catching the opponent off guard by attacking without warning, from such a position that attacking would seem unlikely, or in some cases not even possible. Normal fighting practice is put asside, or even outright defied, in favour of unpredictable action. defenses and counterattacks are much less effective against such an approach, firstly because the defender may let their guard down if the attacker's stance does not seem to indicate an attack, and secondly because most defensive methods only account for conventional attack patterns, and can have very obscure loopholes that are not normally exploitable. Oddly, the secondary principle of prestige is to place heavy emphasis on an attack once it has been launched, and exagerate the action as much as possible. This draws the attention of the opponent very strongly towards the attacking movment, both to further add to the suprise of the action and in some circumstances to serve as a distraction from other movements. The main weakness of prestige is that many of the possible unlikely attacks available present large openings or weaknesses that can be exploited if an opponent is not preoccupied by the defence. Without considerable experience attacking becomes a gamble that can backfire, at the expense of the user. Prestige Parade, the third principle of Jester Kenpo, is the continuation to prestige, and helps to mitigate it's weaknesses. It also completely inverts the normal practice of martial arts, further exagerating the eratic nature of Jester Kenpo. Parade users remain in motion at all times. As with Prestige, where overly emphasised or wasted movements are encouraged, the user is less concerned about conservative movement, and instead of remaining in ballance, are actually encouraged to stay out of ballance when acting. They therefore employ constant accrobatic movements, such as rolling, flipping, and jumping, as well as falls, in order to keep the center of mass in motion. The advantage to this is the eratic movement is hard to read, and makes it difficult to predict where the user will move to next. furthermore it hides purposeful movements by mixing them in with entirely pointless ones. Combined with prestige, the user can very easily make sudden unexpected changes to the direction of their movements, and by this they can also enter stances suitable for many different attacking strategies. This allows for attacks that are extremely hard to predict. and when used with sufficient speed can overwelm opponents by simply releasing attacks too quick for them to keep up. Sleight The fourth principle of Jester Kenpo, Sleight, is a less commonly practiced aspect of the art, due to being in sharp contrast to the others, and sometimes seen as running against the overlying theme of the entire martial art. Many a self-proffessed puritan has dismissed it as being a tacked on late addition rather than a true principle to the style. However, it is in fact one of the older cornerstones of the style, and is seen by true masters as a necessary counterballance to the others. Sleight was originally described as "making small but crucial movements pass unoticed or ignored in the larger battle". This has evolved to include minor strikes as well as subtle shifts in position, masked by the much more dramatic gestures of Prestige. These seemingly inoccuous movements are nevertheless chosen with suprising precission and focus, and can guide the entire course of the battle if used properly. Some users favour striking nerve points unbeknownst, causing the opponent to unexpectedly fail to counter or avoid the next decisive strike. Others prefer the more primitive form of simply landing small blows on the opponent, using erratic movements to make them harder to predict or respond to, and thus wearing down the opponent by bluff. A much rarer approach is to assume a stance or position that allows for future advantage in the fight, such as easy access to an ungarded target, or a hard to attack location. However, this is much less common, due to use of Parade making most stances short lived. Hall of Mirrors Hall of Mirrors is a more advanced fifth form of Jester Kenpo, derived from combined use of the first four, rather than being independant. It is much less known than any of the others, being a secret favoured only by masters of the style. Some also refer to it as the true power of the martial art as a whole, due to it providing a unique advantage that other styles do not. By using the careful mimicing movements of waltz to copy the opponents movements, while using Parade and Prestige to keep fighting, the users can grow to learn the stances associated with the opponent's attacks. Memorising these movement, and then applying some knowledge of the standard principles of fighting styles and martial arts, the user can then infer a basic version of the fighting style used against them, and copy it. Successful use of this requires a flexible, well ballanced build, as well as powers of observation, both of which are develloped through practicing the base forms of Jester Kenpo. The advantage of this is the ability to learn much more quickly from fights, as well as even better understanding of the opponent's movements. When used in conjunction with the other forms, many options are also available, such as using Sleight to hide aditional attacks inside a seemingly familiar tactic, or using Parade and Prestige to suddenly swap offenses after lulling the opponent into a routine.Category:Childish Chimera Category:Character Subpages